No one Left
by IrishNun
Summary: As Sam tugged at Dean's jacket, memories of times when they needed help flashed back. Based on the final scene in the hospital of S7 E10


**Title:** No one Left

**Summary:** As Sam tugged at Dean's jacket, memories of times when they needed help flashed back. Based on the final scene in the hospital of S7 E10

**AN:** I don't know what it is about this episode but I do like putting my own words to it. Hope you like it too!

* * *

"What do we do, Dean? What do we do?"

They stood side by side at the nursing station. Doctors and nurses ran by them when the constant beeping melted into one. Each person was desperately trying to save the man with the fatal bullet wound to his head. A nurse rushed by pushing the older brother aside slightly. Dean may have been there in body but he wasn't there in mind. As soon as he heard those familiar words being spoken, his memories flashed back to a night when they were much younger.

"Is she dead?" his little brother sniffed tugging at Dean's jacket.

They had snuck into town to see a Muppet movie. Dean knew he was breaking two of their father's most important rules. The first was taking the Impala without permission and the second was leaving the motel room without telling anyone. He would never intentionally disobey his father but they had both been so busy hunting a demon that he had completely forgotten Sam's birthday. So when John left them alone for another night, Dean stole the car and took Sam to a movie he had been dying to see all week. Unfortunately, the demon they were hunting followed them out of the cinema and they ran into her, literally. The worst part was that the demon exorcised itself just before the car hit. So now instead of standing in front of a dead demon, they were standing in front of an innocent young girl. "Is she dead?" Sam asked again. Her face looked fractured and her limbs were distorted. Dean hoped she was dead. Quickly, he took out his phone and called the one person he shouldn't. "I don't care about the car," his father said worryingly. "Just hide the body out of view and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sam tugged at Dean's jacket again. Another nurse had rushed passed him nearly knocking him over. Dean's memories flashed back again.

They were standing in the doorway of the small hospital room. A young doctor rushed by them into the room. Dean watched the doctor's hands as they moved over tube and buttons. "Clear!" the doctor shouted. A shot of electricity invisibly went through their father's body throwing him slightly in the air. Sam tugged at his arm pulling him out of the room as a nurse pushed her hands on their chests. The room was tiny enough and having two large men at the doorway wasn't helping. "What do we do?" Sam blubbered out. But Dean didn't know. His eyes widely darted around the scene. He couldn't understand how just a few minutes ago, their father was speaking to him but was now he was without a heartbeat. He pulled out his phone and instinctively dialed the number of the one person who lived furthest away. "Stay with him as long as you can. They'll want to bring him down to the mortuary," Bobby explained. "Let them. I'll take over from there. Just... sit tight. I'll be there as soon as I can."

A doctor reached out to the monitor and turned it off. He looked down at his watch and whispered something to a nurse. Dean woke up from his trance when the doctor walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in condolences. "Is he really dead?" Sam asked already knowing the answer. "What do we do now?"

Dean nodded slightly. There was only one thing they could do. "We have to salt and burn the body," he replied in a whisper. "It's what he would have wanted."

"But Dean..."

"We'll wait an hour for things to calm down. Wait for everyone to disappear," he continued. "Then you go pull the car round the back. I'll put on a uniform and wheel him out of the mortuary."

"But Dean," Sam tugged at the arm of his brother's jacket again forcing him to look around. His eyes began to glisten with tears. "There's no one to help us."

Dean felt his jaw drop a little when the words hit him hard and he took in a sharp breath. He shook his head slightly and looked down at the phone that he had instinctively pulled out of his pocket. Who was he going to call? Their father? Bobby? Cas? There was no one left.

They were all alone.


End file.
